Midnight Confessions
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: When Jack stumbled out of the room with a hangover in the dead of the night, he definitely did not expect to find Rapunzel curled up in a ball and crying her eyes out.


**Hey guys! Presenting my Christmas special! ****I made a challenge to myself, complete all my unfinished oneshots and post it up on here all by Christmas day. So yeah, it's basically a oneshot fiesta for me XD. Anyways, hope you enjoy this and I hope you'll go and read the rest of my one shots. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Midnight Confessions**

Jack yawned and stretched as he rolled out of bed, his hair was disheveled, his jeans and hoodie (which he had slept in after crashing in from the party) were wrinkled and he still smelt like a pub and a little woozy but other than that the drinks seemed to have more or less worn off.

He glanced tiredly at the clock and groaned when he saw the display flash at 3.12 am. He sighed and hauled himself up to get a drink of water.

He stumbled to the kitchen and was shocked to saw the least when he saw Rapunzel, one of the other three people he shared the apartment with, sitting on the base of the couch, curled up into a ball and shivering with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands.

Jack blinked a little, thinking he was hallucinating but soon realized he wasn't when a choked sob escaped the petite girls lips.

Jack immediately felt worry and anger bubble inside him. Who dared made his girl (not really) cry like that?

He quietly walked over and squatted down, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder so he wouldn't scare her. It didn't work. Rapunzel jumped ten feet in the air and almost screamed but Jack clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, relax Punzie, it's just me," he soothed.

He saw the fear in her eyes disappear and replaced by relief as she relaxed.

"W-Why are you up? You should be sleeping," she stammered out.

"I could say the same about you," he said with a grin before turning serious and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey? What's wrong Punzie?"

She looked down at her drink, her eyes watering, "It's nothing," she whispered.

Out of impulse, Jack placed his finger under her chin and tilted her face up so that he was looking her in the eyes.

He saw the sadness and fear dance around her usually lively and happy green orbs and frowned, "No it's not nothing. Not if your crying like that."

Tears flooded her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she placed her drink down and hugged herself tighter, "I had a nightmare," she breathed, angry at how pathetic she sounded, "About the accident."

Jack tensed, he knew all about the accident, it took her mother and father away. It was because of that Rapunzel had been taken in by her aunt Gothel who was an abusive woman and treated Rapunzel like a slave whom she eventually ran away from. And it was because of that Rapunzel had become so timid and scared.

Jack moved so he was sitting next to her and gingerly placed and arm around her and pulled her in so she was leaning on his chest.

He could tell she was shocked but he just stroked her long blonde hair and hushed her, "Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise," he soothed.

She relaxed and began sobbing freely, her hand clutching his hoddie until her knuckles turned white, "I miss then so much Jack, it was their death anniversary you know?" she sobbed.

Jack froze at the news before he inwardly cursed himself. How could he have forgotten? Some kind of best friend he was, going out partying when his best friend (and crush) sat at home and cried her eyes out.

"I'm so sorry Rapunzel," he apologized, "I forgot and I went partying and-and shit I should've been there," he cursed as he ran his free hand through his tousled sprayed sliver hair which was already turning back to it's usually shade of brown.

Rapunzel's eyes widen, "No, no, no Jack it's not your fault. I have to get over it, it's been six years."

Jack sighed and hugged her, "Whether your twenty one or not Punzie, they were your parents, you have every right to still be mourning."

Her whole frame shook but clamped her mouth shut and refused to cry.

He sighed, "Rapunzel if you never let it out you'll never get better."

He felt her tremble before surprising him as she threw her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly and tears leaked out from her eyes as she broke down in his arms.

"Oh gods Jack, it's all my fault. It's all my fault their dead. If only I hadn't asked them to drive me to that stupid restaurant. If-If only I was paying more attention-"

She was promptly cut off by Jack just then as he pulled away and looked her dead in the eyes, "Don't say that," he said fiercely, "It's not your fault and it never will be, so don't even think for one second you're to blame for their deaths," he breathed as he brushed a tear from her cheek.

She sniffled and offered Jack a small smile, "Thanks Jack," she said as she wiped her tears away, "You always know what to say to make me feel better," she kissed him in the cheek and he felt his face heat up like a Christmas tree.

He gave her a weak smile as he tried to cool down his unusually warm cheeks, "What else are friends for?"

She smiled and leaned against Jack's torso and Jack felt his heart pound in his chest as he notice every little detail about her, from the way her eyes shone with memories of her parents to how her frame fit perfectly against his.

Silence filled the air, only broken by their quiet breaths as they sat comfortably together. It wasn't overwhelming or awkward, just a warm and comfortable silence that he found only Rapunzel could emit.

"Jack?" Rapunzel called out, her musical voice breaking the silence and Jack had to calm his heart down at the way she said his name so beautifully.

"Hmn?" he replied.

"Do you think I'll see them again? You know, when I die."

Jack jolted up at that sentence, "You're not thinking of doing that, are you? Because, it's-it's stupid and it's not worth it and, gods, you have so much to live for, you're sweet, kind, compassionate, funny, beautiful and just so amazing. You have so many people that love you, you have Merida, Hiccup and-and you have me. I love you, Punzie, so much, so, you can't end it, please, you can't leave," he pleaded.

Rapunzel's eyes widen at his confession and she felt heat rush to her cheeks as she stuttered out, "I-I wasn't going to do that, I was just wondering."

Jack felt himself blush from embarrassment at the realization and rubbed his neck awkwardly as Rapunzel entertained herself with a lock of her hair.

Finally, the awkwardness had gotten so thick you could probably cut it with a knife and it seemed to be eating away at Rapunzel as she stuttered out, "Did, did you really mean what you said?"

"That depends," Jack said slowly, trying to read her expression, "Do you feel the same?"

She smiled at that, twirling her hair, a nervous habit she could never get rid of and something Jack found endearing but would never admit it, "Maybe, did you mean it?" she repeated.

He sighed at her stubbornness, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I meant every word," he mumbled.

She giggled and leaned forward, planting a kiss on his cheek, "I love you too," she admitted, smiling bashfully up at him.

He laughed in relief and hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around before slowing down and looking in her eyes lovingly, he brushed a stand of hair away from her facce affectionately and she smiled in return.

"Is it okay if I-um-you know," he said awkwardly.

She giggled at his seriousness and instead of replying him, grabbed the collar of his hoodie and pressed her lips against his.

He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist as she tangled her fingers into his hair and at that moment, for the first time time six years, Rapunzel didn't feel as lonely anymore.


End file.
